Lovestoned
by BerryDrops
Summary: Title may change. Kory Anders meets the mysterious Boy Wonder turning her life from a tragic night to a lovestoned romance after saving her life.


_I do not own Teen Titans_

A whimper escaped her mouth as the man before her pushed the gun more into her temple.

"Quiet Bitch!" The gruff voice of the man ordered.

What had been a quiet walk home had soon turned into a dangerous one when the man had chased the Teen into a blocked off alleyway.

Running away from her home to escape her furious Father, abusive sister, Kory thought she could find refuge at her boyfriend's house. The plan had failed when she found a blonde answering the door in nothing but a towel. Xavier had obviously taken advantage of his parent's departure for the evening and invited one of his secret girlfriends over.

With tears running down her face Kory ran from his house into streets she had never visited. Finding herself lost she tried to find people for directions. But to no avail, but she should of guessed the only people she would be seeing was the ones in there cars being protected by the rain.

And wearing a strapped top and tight jean she caught the attention of the man holding the gun to her head, pressing her against a cold dirty wall whilst he emptied her purse onto the floor with the other hand seeing if there was anything his heart desired.

Where was the Boy Wonder and Dark Knight when you needed them? Obviously they were out finding the Joker who had escaped Arkham again. Leaving Kory to defend herself, or so she thought.

"Please I don't have much money, just leave me alone," Kory pleaded closing her eyes shut tight as he trailed the mouth of the gun down her face and chest.

"Then your not much good are you then?" He moved the gun up her body again under her jaw forcing her head up a bit.

Just as his finger wrapped firmly around the trigger yellow and red coloured metal flew through the air and hit the mans hand holding the gun, making him drop it to hold his hand in pain.

"What the-?" The muggers sentence was cut short as the boomer-rang returned to its owner, who was none other than Robin the Boy Wonder himself, but was on his own.

He jumped down from the shallow roof he was standing on, and kicked the man in the face mid jump. The mugger doubled over in pain holding his now broken nose from the impact the young hero's steel toed shoes had caused.

Robin landed on his feet in a crouching sitting position, before standing up straight and aiming a punch to his face. The mugger managed to dodge the hit but did not expect Robin to stick his leg out so he tripped over it when avoiding the punch.

As the man fell to the floor on his back Robin took out some handcuffs and turned the man on his stomach bringing his arms together behind him. The mugger may be good at trapping people into dead ends but he obviously didn't have any proper fighting skills

Robin turned around to find the girl he saved missing. It looked like she had run off during the fight- if you could call it that. Gibing a quick call to the Police Department about the mugger, Robin ran off to try and find the girl. For all he knew she could be in critical damage, or in shock that might lead her into a bigger situation.

Jumping onto houses roofs he searched for her. Batman had been given a signal as to where the Joker was whilst he and Robin were on patrol, but at that same time Robin had noticed a ruckus going on in a blocked off alleyway when both he and Batman where searching the City for any mishap.

Thus Batman had forced Robin to stay and sort the mugger out whilst he went and dealt with the Joker. So it was safe to say Robin was not a happy bird and wanted to be by Batman's side as soon as possible.

There she was! The girl he had 'saved' ran into another dead end and sank to the floor in tears. Making sure she wasn't getting away this time Robin jumped roofs to get to her.

Kory heard foot steps approach her and looked up in alarm, only to find her saviour.

"It's alright, I'm just here to help," Robin cooed calming the teen around his age down. He knelt down before her and offered her a hand.

"I thought he was going to kill me." Kory croaked out as she took Robin's offered hand.

Standing up with her Robin laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're safe now."

Noticing that she had a few scratches and forming bruises over her body e decided to take action. "You're hurt we should take you to a hospital."

"No! I mean I'm fine, there nothing serious. You should get going; I'll be fine on my own."

"Your in shock, the last thing you need is to be on your own. Let me take you home."

Letting go of Robin's hand she shook her head. "I'm not going home."

_I don't have time for this. _"Look I'm sorry but I don't have time for this-"

"Then go, I don't need you." More tears escaped Kory's bright green eyes, making Robin feel guilty with each passing second.

Kory shivered as a breeze went by and the rain hardened.

"Why don't you tell me why you're out here in the rain without a coat?" Robin offered.

Usually he wouldn't do this but just looking at the girl in front of him made him feel sorry for her, and understand that it wasn't the man that was holding a gun at her that made these tears erupt.

"I was running away from my family to my boyfriend's house… When I found him with another girl," her voice cracked when mentioning the last part and new found tears escaped her eyes.

Understanding more and more why the beauty in front of him was so upset he wiped her tears away.

"What's your name?"

"Kory Anders…" as Robin learnt more from Kory he began to forget more and more of Batman with each passing moment. Batman had pretty much said when trying to get rid of Robin and to deal with the mugger that he wasn't needed in this mission.

As the night progressed Robin noticed the time and that it was getting later and later. He and Kory had sat down on the grubby floor; Robin giving Kory his cape to keep her warm. Had sat down and started to get to know each other by passing stories back and forth; although Robin's were a lot more exciting than Kory's, but she was just an average 16 year old.

"We should get going," standing up Robin offered Kory his hand once again. "I'll take you home."

"Alright. Will I see you again?" Looking down at the girl he had became fond of within the last couple of hours, he found that he did not have an answer.

"We'll see, okay?"

Understanding what he was trying to say, she made things easier for him. But one wish kept in mind. "Okay."

"And you know how to get back home?" Seeing her nod he continued just to make her understand more. "I would walk you back but y'know it would be weird people seeing Robin out in the open walking a-"

"I know and I do understand. But can I ask you of something Robin?"

"Go on," hearing him say that she suddenly lost her nerve. They had only met a couple of hours ago, and before that she had found her boyfriend cheating on her, it would be too inappropriate and rude. So she decided against it.

"On second thoughts it doesn't matter." She ran off before he could say anything, but that girl had already left an imprint in his memory and he hoped that he would be seeing her soon.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

A month had passed since meeting Robin and that had only been the highlight of this horrible month. Her messy and humiliating break up with Xavier had gone around the school, and the girl he was cheating on was no other that Kitten Moth.

Kory's friends had left her, mostly because they had been Xavier's friends too. But on the bright side of all this, without having the distraction of her friends or ex-boyfriend Kory's grades had gone through the roof. Only bad side was Kory now seemed like a totally suck up to all Teachers giving her the title 'Nerd' and such.

So something's in Kory's life was good and others were just plain rotten. Her sister Coma still argued with the rest of Kory's family and still took her anger out on Kory at times.

Walking home again Kory noticed that the sky was getting darker with the beginning of winter. Although Robin had never promised her that she would see him again, she was always on the look out for him. And today was her lucky day.

Walking through the dirty streets that lead to her house she walked slowly not really in the mood to face her family.

Turning another corner of the maze of houses, a yellow and red boomer-rand staked its self into the wall just before Kory making her stop dead in her tracks.

Looking at the familiar object she turned in the direction it came from to see no other than Robin jumping from a roof top to the same level ground she was on. He walked towards her and stood in front of her.

As if sensing her loneliness and pain he enveloped her into a hug. As a silent way into telling her to let all that was troubling her out and he was there for her.

"I've just been so lonely and everyone is starting to hate me, and Kitten is making my life hell always bragging about her and Xavier." Kory sobbed into Robin's shoulder.

He shushed her and stroked her hair calming her down until she was just too tired to even feel the pain that had been eating at her the past month.

"I've missed you," she looked up at him. He wiped her tears away, knowing he shouldn't be doing this, but she was all alone and he was a hero. Hero's were supposed to save people, make them feel safe and that's what he was doing. Being her Hero.

"I can't stay long, I'm on patrol." Robin explained he sounded heart broken, yet it was he breaking the news.

"A bit early isn't it?" Kory joked her eyes watering again though.

"I was hoping I would be able to see you, and lucky me I have."

Kory gave a sigh and rested her forehead against his shoulder. Resting his head against hers he realised what this girl was doing to him.

"Do you have any idea what you doing to me?" Robin murmured to Kory, feeling more and more like an average boy than ever.

Kory lifted her head from Robin's shoulder and touched foreheads.

"I'm falling for you Kory." Closing the gap between each other, the kiss was sweet and true. Telling each other everything that they couldn't voice to each other. Pulling away with some regret Robin remembered why he was herein the first place.

"You should get home; I have to finish my patrol."

"There's no chance in me asking you if I can join you is there?" Giving him a cheeky grin.

Laughing a bit at her ways he had to shake his head 'no'.

"Then what are we going to do?" Seeing his confused face. "I have a feeling that you don't tell everyone you save that your in-love with them."

He immediately understood what she was saying. He was still a super Hero and she was just a normal Teen, it was far too dangerous to carry on any sort of relationship.

Cupping her face in his right hand he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm a normal boy underneath this mask who goes to school and has homework just like you."

"Who are you?" Kory asked barely above a whisper.

"Someone you'll be meeting in the near future. I have to go, and I doubt I will see you soon like this."

"What are you-"Her question was cut short by Robin's lips. After pulling apart he shot his grappling-hook to a near by building balcony, making sure it was secure he shot off.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

A week had passed and Robin's last words had confused her yet gave her some comfort. School hadn't changed much, although the news of Xavier cheating on Kory had died down long ago, and Kitten was seemed as a bigger slut then before.

A dark haired Teen walked down the corridors looking for a special somebody, his sunglasses hiding him from view. He was the new kid and had been on the look out for a certain red head since he started yesterday.

There she was. Standing by her open locker putting her books away preparing for her next class, Kory Ander's in all her glory.

Finally finding her, the mysterious boy walked towards her. "Excuse me? But I believe your blocking my locker."

"Oh sorry-" She gazed up at the boy and some familiarity clicked inside of her as she felt that she had met him before, but was not about to voice her hunch in case she was wrong.

"It's alright, I'm Dick Grayson by the way, and you must be Kory Anders."

"Yes how did you know-?" But she knew the answer by the familiar smirk that crossed his face.

His smirk widened by her shocked face and he felt a lot bolder in more ways then one. "Do you mind if I walk you to your next class?"

A smile washed over her face when she realised things weren't going to be so bad after all. "Of course not."

The two walked down the busy hall side-by-side, Kory being the only one knowing who he truly was.

_My first one-shot that I'm pretty proud off._


End file.
